


[ συт σƒ σ я ∂ є я ]

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 2, Foxy - Freeform, Mangled, Pirate Cove, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the perspective of Foxy, the beloved, but outcasted animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. [ Or more rather, the spirit which resides within ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ συт σƒ σ я ∂ є я ]

Every day since has been living hell.

I can't remember what it's like, to breathe, to walk like a human. To even remember the small things of a human- I'm lacking. Many years have passed, and not one thing has changed. Children during the day, blood boiling silence at night. I thought the after life wouldn't be this insufferable, but was I wronged quickly.

My endless duty as an animatronic started since 1987. I suppose I'll start with the story of how I got here, and how I now live as a monster. 

My name is Jack, I'm a 10 year old boy, and I live in the quaint town of Hurricane, Utah. Nothing happens in this town, it's too small to even hold many festivals for the most important holidays. We were lucky if we got big chain stores or restaurants close by. Though, every kid in my neighborhood nearly passed out from excitement when they heard a pizzeria was going to be put right smack-dab in center of Hurricane. They said it'd be a kid's pizzeria, full of fun things, and animatronics. My mom let me borrow the computer to look it up, and honestly? I was excited to. It looked fun, and the manager of the chain said these 'bots' would be able to interact with common conversation. We all awaited the precious day. The day they opened for business, I begged my mom and dad to let me go. All my friends were, and naturally, I wanted to be one of the first with them. After much whining, my mom took me, and we were the face of Freddy Fazbear's Grand Opening.

Everything was amazing! The pizza was delicious, the atmosphere was inviting, and of course, the animatronics were entertaining. I remember Freddy, and his 'friends', Bonnie and Chica, on stage singing songs. Though, these models weren't the same as I see now everyday. They were pretty, and shiny. I think my favorite was Foxy. He always hung around in Pirate's Cove, patiently awaiting his spotlight, and always making sure to make the kid's laugh with his intriguing 'pirate' accent. "Shiver me timbers" was an often thing he'd screech, returning to his cove. I always found it so weird, how they walked on their own...

After a few weeks, my best friend called me to let me know that his mom planned to have his birthday party there, and we were all excited. Summer was half way in and life was going great. The warm breeze of July kept our burning faces cool, the sun always providing what seemed like endless light to our fun days. And cool nights were fun to sit out in, and stare gaze. A lot of my friends had girls to do that with, but I was too caught up in fun to want anyone. I'm kind of glad I never chose that path. I was too focused on my games, and especially that damned pizzeria. Anyways. I waited each day until then, playing outside with my sister until we both fell asleep under the Sycamore tree. Then the day came... They day I'd never be the same. 

I rushed inside to my friend, a large present in hand. He had been waiting, eagerly playing with some of the games they had up in the room. Not long after, everyone else came in, and the room was packed. He was the most popular in our middle school, so that was obvious. I heard that his mom had paid for the animatronics to be out and about, so I sat right at the stage, waiting for them along with my four best friends at the time. There was the man that was dressed just like the men we saw taking care of the place when it was being set up for opening. He had a big smile, and he greeted us who were anxious for the animatronics. His voice rough, hands reeking of oil. He had probably just come from making some repairs on them. I remember exactly what he said, it's played in my head since then.  
"Hey! I notice you're on the stage, I bet you're waiting for the guys to come out, hmm?" We all nodded, childish grins across our tan faces. "Well, they won't be out for some time though. But, if you're impatient, I can take you to their room where they stay until then! I work with repairing them when their joints get locked up or they speak with stutters." We all jumped up, clinging to him like he was our father, in which he chuckled and took us back. We were excited, until he closed the door behind us. None of us really liked confined spaces, and it wasn't much fun now, with these huge beasts with us.

"I'm afraid to say..." He mumbled, grabbing a tool that looked like it was used to bend metal. "These bots haven't been very lively lately. They seem so dull, and I never see them talking with the children anymore. Their routine has become so... cold. I want them to be so full of life again and- That's were you all come in. You can help me." He smirked evilly, turning to us and telling us to line up. Which, we did, though we stumbled in the faint light of the room. I was second place, I wanted whatever I had to do to be over quickly. The first of us was my best friend, Sally. She was always so excited for anything like that, stupid girl...

I heard him kneel down and grasp onto her, and she shrieked out in pain. I didn't know what he did, but she was crying and begging he stop. I wanted to make a run for it, but by that time, she stopped making sounds, and he caught me. I fought with him, but he took me to the ground, and I remember a searing pain in my chest. That metal pick was pierced through my heart, I thought. As I grew colder and colder on the ground, trying to figure if I was alive or dead, I saw him catching the rest of my friends one by one, and making them grow silent, too. I remember blinking. That's all I could tell of being alive, and still breathing. But as blood kept running out of me, I stopped, and I rose from my own body, and stared down at the bloody darkness. 

I heard the upbeat music blaring from outside, and all the kids giggling and screaming. I didn't understand at the time why we were different, but it all became so clear. I watched him, unable to move anywhere. Momma always told me that we're angels, and that we fly up to heaven but- I never did that. After that day, I realized that we died a vengeful death, and we're stuck to these bodies. I watched, as each of our bodies were quickly stuffed away into those hollow corpses I knew as the animatronics. Sally was Chica. The picture of him cutting her up and stuffing her down its throat has left me unable to see anything else. Blood still drips down through its teeth from time to time. I was last, and he was kind enough to chop me to bits and shove me down into Foxy's corpse. It was too ironic to see myself become the animatronic I loved most. That same year I was sent into recall for a few months for biting the frontal lobe off a little kid.

27 years have passed, and I still stand silent in my cove. I am Foxy, I am the Pirate who has become anew as a friend of the Fazbear family. Since 5 years ago, I've become dismantled, and I sit in the back room to rot. Though, I find some fun in seeing that man who sits in that lit up room. He seems scared of us, I don't know why. It's been so long since I've seen a human face, and it's just nice to get a glimpse of humanity again... But he slams the door on me when I try coming by. Though, I can understand. After all...

I am a monster.


End file.
